


SaviorTale

by Astronomically_Dumb



Series: SaviorTale [1]
Category: Saviortale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andro dies twice, Attempted Murder, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Trans Character, Die and rot, Genocide, Guys I fucking Auto, Gyne isnt happy, LGBTQ Themes, Lesley remembers resets, Multi, Murder, Peace, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Character, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, Will update tags, genocide b4 pacifist omg, guys this is just undertale but with OCs and plot junk, not much though, read this please, she knows your secrets guys, this is a series guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomically_Dumb/pseuds/Astronomically_Dumb
Summary: What if you were a background character in your own story? What if everything you did was meaningless?Until nowORWhat if Andro finally means somethingORAndro goes into the underground and fucks everything up
Relationships: Demi/Omni, OC/OC
Series: SaviorTale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138664





	1. Prologue: New Meaning

The 15 year old boy sat in deep thought at the foot of their bed. He’d planned to go out today but something was stopping them. His tan skin reflected the dawn light, they slowly opened their eyes, letting the light blue irises look around the room. Exhaustion. He was, quite frankly, exhausted. They lifted their hand to comb through the mess of the medium length brown hair. He made a note to brush it out after showering. The demiboy stumbled out from their room, clothes tucked under his arm as they went into the bathroom. No school today. It was summer vacation, why he was still waking up early was a question never to be answered. They dropped the clothes onto the sink and promptly turned the shower on, exhaling softly. Undressing, they clambered into the warm shower, relaxing. He took care in washing their body, he had a plan to hike up Mt. Ebott today. The danger was thrilling. If they fell it’d be a great escape from his home life anyways. The 5’7 boy turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, quickly drying off. Grabbing their clothes, he changed into them. A white collared shirt with an oversized purple and blue turtleneck sweater, the collar peeking out from under their sweater. The sweater went past his hands, as they slid on the faded blue jeans. The jeans were worn and had a few tiny rips in them, not that he minded, he liked it. Lastly they pulled on plain socks and brown boots. Quickly brushing his hair he headed downstairs.

“Andro!” Andro glanced behind him, their mother at the top of the stairs, “where are you going?”

He blinked, “out for a walk. It’s nice out.”

Their voice didn't sound like his. It was so tired sounding. Blank from emotion, it always sounded like this in mornings. ‘It’ll get better later..’ he promised himself.

“Get back soon,” she hummed, heading toward the kitchen while they walked out of the house.

Andro hadn’t lied, it was nice out. It was a nice and sunny day in June, of course somewhere else it was probably snowing. The thought of it made him shudder. They never really had many friends. He didn’t mind, never really did. They hummed, reaching into his pocket and taking out their phone. Putting on some random song as background music. Andro didn’t like the quiet. People walking past didn’t glance, he was just a background character in someone else’s story. They smiled humorlessly, he’d always been told his actions had consequences but they never really did. He looked around at their surroundings, the sky was blue. That was normal. Clouds scattered throughout the sky, they moved while he walked, like fluffy sheep grazing in a beautiful blue field. The houses were quaint, it was a small town with plenty of forest and nature. Trees were grand and healthy, practically thriving in the warm weather. The sidewalk and grass mixed in a blur, a bright green mixing with the dull gray. He hummed along to the song while they idly observed the others walking. He was getting closer to the edge of the lively forest, scampering squirrels avoiding them. He could see the mountain from here. Anxiety clamped it’s hand around their shoulder but he pushed forward, not even a glance from their peers. The trek through the forest was easy, it was a peaceful town, after all. They took their time to enjoy the scenery, it was peaceful. What if they’d fall? That would certainly make him meaningful. Dying. They’d never really had thoughts like this before, so it was startling. Of course there was a chance he’d survive, that’d also make a change. The urge to jump and see if the legends about the mountain were true.. he shook his head, heading even closer to the mountain. They hummed, heading up the mountain. It was rocky, he’d have to be careful. The teen slowly made their trek up the mountain, avoiding any little piece of rubble to avoid an unseemly fate. Soon he was at the hole. People fell down here. They never came back. He could be the first… no. They shouldn’t. The temptation was strong, though. They felt curious. If he fell, would he confirm the legends? Their mind raced as he slowly went closer to the hole. They paused. What if his brother came home. Mother couldn’t deal with that by herself. But also what if brother came home and mother left Ando to him unknowingly. She did that a lot. After all, this was their brother’s story. His brother was even older than them, he was 20, a 5 year age gap. Andro gulped. He was just the main character’s sibling. Not even the important one, just one they had to add. He clenched his fists.

If they jumped, they’d make a change.

If he jumped, he could have consequences.

If they jumped, they could prove theories.

If he jumped, the town would know him.

If they jumped, they’d become someone important.

One step.

One hop.

A leap.

A jump.

A skip. 

That’s all it’d take to matter to everyone, the town would know him, their brother would become the side character.

He could be the savior. They could save monsters. He could matter to monsters. They can become someone special.

Just a bit further.

Just a bit longer.

Just a step, a leap, a jump, a skip, a hop.

Further, longer, sooner.

Soon he’d matter.

Soon they’d be known.

Step step stepping.

Hop hop hopping.

Leap leap leaping.

Jump jump jumping.

Skip skip skipping.

Hope. He had hope. They felt determined for once. Their resolve, unbreakable.

And then suddenly. 

He mattered.


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andro finds the ruins quite amusing, Gyne doesnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck mate, this really turned out choppy. You’ll thank me later for not including all the murders in every chapter, especially in Hotland/core that’s 40 right there! So uh I tried lmao

Andro’s head felt like it was going to explode. He squeezed their eyes shut, not wanting to wake up. Eventually, his eyes fluttered open. Looking around the teen realized they were laying on a bed of golden flowers, in a dark cave, the opening far out of reach. A soft sigh left his lips, looking to the left of them they saw a figure. The person was deathly pale and had hair similar to his, medium length brown with the bangs parted in the middle, similar, but not quite the same. Piercing dull pink eyes stared at them, they looked glossy and dead. They wore an outfit similar to his own, a white collared shirt with an oversized sweater over it, theirs was a brownish and green striped instead of blue and purple. They wore ripped up brown jeans and brown boots, they seemed to be shorter than him even if they were floating, being around 5’4. Their eyes widened, had this person been watching him?!

He quickly sat up, “who are you?!”

The person fell backwards, floating in the air. Lifeless eyes scanning their face rapidly, “you can see me?!”

Andro froze. What the hell was that even supposed to mean. They almost seemed like a ghost. Floating, deathly pale and dead eyes. He slowly got up, coming face to face with the enigma.

“Well that doesn’t matter now. Calm down I won’t hurt you,” they sighed, “I’m Gyne.”

Andro nodded slowly, “Andro.”

The person, Gyne, grinned, “well no better time than now. Get a move on! We gotta get out of here. Well, you gotta get outta here.”

He stared at them blankly. Unsure of what Gyne even meant. Getting out of here? Seemed impossible.

“The underground’s dangerous, gotta get out alive,” they hummed, “unlike me.”

Andro shuddered at the thought but complied. Slowly walking out of the room, seeing a large entryway out. Convenient. The new room was larger in size. Dark with another entryway, in the middle there was a small pedestal where some tiny creature sat on. The thing had long black hair that faded into a purple, pulled back into two long ponytails. It had some sort of animal ears and deep purple eyes. The most human thing about it was the skin tone, which was just pale. It had some sort of short sleeved black turtleneck with purple striped sleeves from under it and a high waisted skirt. It had thigh highs that were white and light gray with boots that were gray and white, a tail that matched the black part of it’s hair was also there.

“Hi there!” the voice was a sickly sweet cheer-y mix, “I’m Ace!”

Andro blinked, “I’m ̶Ģ̶̴̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̳̬͇̬̼̖̺̼̲̗͗̐͂̾̍̀y̶̸̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶͚̠͍̫̘̼̹̖̑̌̎̈͜͠n̶̷̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̡̳̰̯̳͇͒͌͂̌̈́̽͂͊̄͝͠͝e̶̷̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̡̡͚̦̾̾̐̒̇̐̈̋̄̒̕͝ Andro.”

Ace chuckled, “well, Andro, you must be confused! Let me help a pal out.”

The room darkened and Andro saw a red soul in front of him, it had a speck of black but they decided it was unimportant. There were 4 options, FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY.

“You see that heart? That’s your soul! It’s like.. the entirety of you! Now the way us monsters become stronger down here is by increasing LV, LOVE! Now down here we get that by..” it paused, flames appearing near it, “friendly fire! Go on and run on into the friendly fire! It won’t hurt a bit.”

Gyne growled, “don’t trust her. Avoid it at all costs.”

The fire came at Andro, they moved out of the way, angering the small being, “no no.. go into the fire.”

Dodged.

“You.. must not understand. Go into the friendly flames!”

Dodged.

“What?! Do you know something I don’t! Huh?!” Ace’s anger boiled over. Obviously unplanned.

Andro just tilted their head. Watching as bright flames surrounded them, “fine, I’ll just do this the easy way. Ya know what they say! Kill or be killed!”

Another interruption. Ace was kicked off to the side, revealing a taller being. It had ears like Ace did, the hair being black and green now. It’s hair was short, not even being shoulder length. It was pale too with piercing green eyes and glasses resting on its nose. It had a black cloak on, a white shirt that rode up the tiniest bit was visible. It had gray shorts and green striped thigh highs with gray and white sneakers with a tail like Ace’s peaking out.

“How disgusting. That creature bothering more people. Hello. I’m Asa. I take care of the ruins,” Asa hummed. Her voice was sweet and low. She seemed pretty young.

“I’m Andro,” he slowly nodded, as if to affirm themself.

Asa laughed lightly, “c’mon. The ruins are dangerous and full of puzzles, I’ll help ya on through, Andro.”

She took off toward the entryway, Andro and Gyne following close behind. It seems as if no one else could see Gyne. That was fine. Andro didn’t care, he finally had control. That’s all that mattered. The next room was a grand, purple room. It had nice pillars and it had red petals scattered around. Two white stairs led up to the same entryway with a sign he didn’t really bother to read. As they progressed they saw a shining yellow light. Slowly reaching out to it a menu appeared.

“The thought of finally having control fills you with DETERMINATION.”

S̴̡̧̨̛͖͇͖̣͉͙̫̥͉̟̙̖͇͈̗͙̫̱̠̭͇̉̍͊͌̀̍̽̌͗̎̿͌̂͆͜͠͠ẳ̷̗̪́̀̎́̉̀͐͂̃̿̈́̀̊̏̈́̔̅͘͜v̴͍̜͉̯͍̼͖͝e̷̡̢̙̠̩̬͓̬̜̜̻̟̝͕͍̞̖͖̅̑̑́̉̓̀̎͛̑͌̈͆̀̇̔͌̚̚̕͘͝͝

File saved successfully.

Andro tilted their head in confusion but didn’t pay any mind to it. Going up the stairs and following Asa through the doorway. Asa led them to the next room. A purple room with 6 buttons on the floor and a lever, a sign saying some vague thing rested next to the entryway, which was blocked off. Asa stepped on the buttons in a quick pattern flipping the switch carelessly. Going through the door. Andro tilted his head, Asa didn’t seem to care about a thing, they wished they could share that sentiment. Sighing, they followed her through the door. The next room was a long hallway, it was also purple. There were vines growing on the wall and small bits of water with short bridges extended over them. The end of the hallway had spikes. There was a sign that said some meaningless thing about staying on the path. There were switches, 2 of which were marked by arrows.

Asa clapped, “your first puzzle to solve. I marked the switches you have to press.”

She went on ahead, leaving Andro to himself. They hummed, making quick work of flipping the switches. Even though it would have been much easier to just step over the spikes. The spikes lowered and Asa led them to the next room. It was a smaller room, the most noticeable thing was a training dummy resting near a wall.

“Here you will practice an encounter. Usually you can talk to monsters and if I’m there I’ll chase them away. Of course you should also practice how to fight, when a monster weakens they’ll let you spare them,” Asa waved her arms around, “be careful not to kill them, we can be pretty weak unless you’re a boss monster.”

Andro reached out to the dummy, the encounter starting. Andro slowly selected FIGHT, hitting the dummy at full power, making it crash to the ground with a thud. It lay on the ground, useless and unreactive. The encounter ended.

“Well at least you have that part down. C’mon Andro, we best get going now,” Asa walked off.

Gyne stopped Andro from following, “Andro. You better not do anything stupid. I can’t stop you.”

That’s what they liked to hear. It was their own choice. He shrugged Gyne off and went off, following Asa. The room was a long, purple hallway with vines. The floor had a lighter pattern that held some significance. There was a sign he didn’t bother to read as they came face to face with a path of spikes. They could easily go through the water but Asa had other plans, going across the spikes in a memorized pattern. Andro copied what she did, being careful about it.

Asa smiled, “alright, after this hallway I’m leaving you to find my house on your own, honestly I don’t really care.”

Andro blinked as he got handed her number, going down the purple hallway. Nothing of note was there minus the large pillar. Going off into the next room with Asa nowhere to be seen. The room was purple with red petals in random areas. There was another room and a glowing yellow light. Andro slowly approached the light.

2̴̥͈̮̮̞͛͜0̷̢͎͈͈͕͈͔̬͖͉̮̘͖̝̂́̒̃̿͊͆͛̒̾͠͝ͅ ̶̛͈̳̱̙͕͚̞͉͓̘̝̀̓̃̀̿̀͆̽͛͐͠l̵͚̺̓̂̊̔͐͋̂̎̑͒̊̌͠e̴̦̫̰̘͍͍̦̰̤͊f̶̨̺̙̯̖̠̹̱͎̩̑́̑̔́̎̈͊̂͐̆̈́͘̚͝ṱ̷͇̜͕̥̠̪̀͂͜.̸̡͖̖̼̮͙̭̰̖̬̦̌̈́̾

Saved

20 left. Andro blinked in confusion. Gyne didn’t see it, and he didn’t feel like asking them. Suddenly, an encounter with a frog happened. It appeared to be named Froggit. 

Froggit hopped close! 

Andro stiffened. A frog. A literal frog was challenging them. He sighed and attacked at full force, knocking off around half of its HP. 

“Ribbit ribbit…” the Froggit mumbled.

An attack started, 5 flies came down, stopping. They began to move towards Andro’s soul, making him have to dodge with precision. 

Froggit doesn’t seem to know why it’s here.

In one last hit Froggit was downed. EXP and gold being gained from the encounter. Gyne’s eyes narrowed.

“The hell do you think you’re doing?” they hissed.

“Having control,” Andro blinked.

Andro ignored Gyne, going through the top entryway. It was a lonely room. It was purple, had water lining the edges and vines growing up at the front. The most noticeable thing was the pedestal with some sort of candies with a sign that said take one. Out of spite, they took around 4 before the thing fell. Humming they walked out, getting an encounter with another creature. 

Whimsun approached meekly!

In a single hit, Whimsun died. Weak and cowardly. Andro huffed lightly, wandering into the next room. The next room was boring. Flimsy looking ground and weird slots that looked like they could fit through. As soon as they took a step forward onto the discolored ground, they fell through. Having fallen onto rose petals, it hurt less but was an annoyance.

Froggit and Whimsun drew near!

Andro grunted in annoyance, killing off Whimsun in a hit.

“Hop, hop,” the Froggit mumbled.

The attack the previous Froggit had done started up again, Andro easily dodging and getting a hit on the Froggit.

“Croak, croak.”

There was a new attack. It was just a frog. Andro stood in the corner above it, as it hopped and the attack ended. Awfully easy. He killed Froggit, going through a slot and continuing to the next room. Andro hummed slightly as they pushed the rock onto the button, the only notable thing about the room was a sign. The spikes lowered, letting them go onto the next room.

Moldsmal blocked the way!

They grunted a bit, hitting Moldsmal. What the hell was this thing anyways? It looked like some sort of jello.

“Squorch…”

Small pellets began to fall from the top of… somewhere in a zigzag motion. Andro dodged, almost getting hit a few times.

Moldsmol has started to spoil.

In a final hit, Moldsmol had died. An easy opponent. Andro stood in what was a relatively big room. There was more flimsy flooring, a slot and a weird area with petals and a sign. They went to walk on it but fell through.

Gyne scoffed, “figure this out yourself, bud.”

Andro rolled his eyes, seeing the pattern of petals.

Don’t step on the flowers.

That’s what the sign had said, so it’s what he’d do. They went through the doorway, being as careful as possible to stay on the path. 3 rocks lined up. They had no trouble pushing the first 2, the last one was an issue. The rock.. seemed western? After some convincing they managed to get it to actually stay on the button so they could cross the spikes. The next room had a mouse hole and a table with cheese. By now they had killed 10 monsters. Trust me, they did. I just didn’t write it. He went over to the glowing yellow light.

1̵̡̡̛͙̝̘̻͙͉̐̾̎̓͊̍͌̾̈́̌̍̕͘0̶̧̛͎̟͈͖͆͑͒̅͊̿͋̕͝͝͝ ̸̣͈͇̗͉̦̊̋͆͌̅̕͜͠͠l̵̪̞̠͇̎͂͒̒̃͑̄͝ē̵͚͍͙̊͛͊͆͂͋́̉̇̊̆̀͝f̸̠̫͚͍̜̔̽̆̈́̋̄̎́͆̄̚͠t̸̡̛̥͔͍̲͚̜̿̈́͑̒͑̚.̸̧̖̔̓̋̄̒̎͗ͅ

Saved.

Andro shrugged, heading on over to the next room. A normal looking room. Besides the fact that there is an odd man laying in the petals in the middle of the room, pretending to be asleep? He had blue hair, pulled back into a rat tail, his eyes were a shockingly beautiful shade of blue, only being seen when he cracked his eye open to see if they were still there. His eyes had an underlying feeling of sadness to them. His skin was a light-ish gray, though he was still relatively humanoid. He wore a white collared shirt with a light blue tie on, he had suspenders on that were the same color as his tie and connected to a checkered belt that was white and dark blue. He had worn jeans, the color looking washed out and having rips in random places, and blue sneakers that seemed to lean on light cyan. The most notable thing about him was the 2 big wings he had, that look almost liquid like. They were a light blue and an indigo, looking gel like, bits of it even floated around the wing area. Andro slowly approached him.

“Zzzzzz… (have they let me be yet?)”

The monster was saying z out loud trying to portray himself as asleep. They moved him causing an encounter to start.

Here comes Levi.

Andro swung at Levi, knocking off some of his health.

“Just going on.. don’t mind me..” Levi mumbled.

Drops of what seemed to be gel dropped from the wings, the last one that dropped down was a large unavoidable blue drop, standing still seemed to work in not getting harmed.

The smell of rain and gel surround you.

Andro once again chose fight.

“Why even bother..?”

S̴̨̨̻̩̽͐̀̓̐ǫ̵̳́̊r̷̡͉͓̎ͅͅr̷̢̯̠̰̙̆̃̊̽͐ỵ̸̧̺̙̎̍̀̂̈́,̴̢̛̜̪̐̽̕̚͝ ̶̘̖̭̂̊̄̕ẗ̸̤̹̣̫̣̂̾̓̊̃ŕ̶̘͍̚y̴̡̗̜̯͝ ̴̪͆̒͠ä̴̠̌̇̅̉̀̂ğ̸̨̗͕̳͓̤͔́̏a̴̧̢̩͙͎̺̋́i̵̡̯̫̚͠ͅn̶͖̦̰̺̉ ̴͕͒̓̕͝ͅt̵̡̛̯͊̂o̴͔̦̣̤͆͆̽̽͐̎͝m̸̢͈̫̫̯̰̪͑̂̆͝ȯ̴̗̩̏͊͒̓͝r̵̰̣͙͙̭͑̎͠r̵̮̼̠͖̽̒̿̾o̴̡͇̰͎̫̹͖͗̂̓͑̈w̸̡͙̭͠.̵͕͇̞͇̓͂͂̊͘

The text showed up, completely harmless. Andro sighed in annoyance, attacking Levi again.

“Everyone hates me…”

He began to sob, large tear drops falling down combined with the gel from his wings, alternating in color. After a bit Andro learned blue means stand still and to avoid white ones. Levi’s loud sobbing didn’t stop after the attack.

Levi isn’t feeling up to it.

In a final attack Levi’s eyes widened, “y… you.. you really hate me.. don’t you? I’m sorry for being.. a bother..” he choked out, collapsing to his knees and dissipating into dust.

Andro smirked, walking past the dust and going straight ahead. It was a small purple room with a sign that read “bake sale! Made from fresh ingredients!” How suspicious. Andro walked over to a table, placing down some g for a donut. A little snake softly handed them a donut, it was purple with black design drawn onto it. Adorable. Andro left, going up into the next room. It was a long purple hallway with Froggits just sitting around. He ignored them, going off into the next room. Spikes and flimsy floor. A switch has to be here somewhere. Falling through the first one they saw a.. carrot?

Vegetoid came out of the earth!

Andro sighed, a carrot. A literal carrot. It went from frogs, to moths, to jello to a carrot. They fight, wanting this to be over with.

“Farmed Locally, Very Locally,” creepy as hell.

Carrots began to fall, disappearing once they touched the ground. Andro got hit by one, cursing under their breath they continued on dodging, killing Vegetoid in the next hit. They hummed, exiting and going through the rest of the other rooms. A faded ribbon lay on the ground of one, now secured to their wrist. The next had a switch, which lowered the spikes. The next room was.. empty. Another empty one. The last one caused another encounter with that stupid fucking carrot. They left the room, entering the next.

Migosp crawled up close!

Great. A bug and jello. Alright. They killed Moldsmal in one hit, due to their LV being higher than before.

“Mm, cha cha cha!”

What. It just danced. That’s all it does. How boring. Andro attacked the cockroach, only taking 2 hits to down it. He went on his merry way, flipping switches in the rooms. After 4 rooms of this, they made their way to a long hallway. They had most definitely killed 10 monsters, no I’m not gonna write about Loox I hate Loox. While walking an encounter happened.

B̸̧̨̨̧̭͙͇͙̦̼̩͉͔͓̱̝̻̩̩̬̲͖͍̤̣̞̩̘̹͇̗͔̬̤̤̼͚͇͍̙͕͓̗͉̦̗͍̙̘̺͕̱̹̞̗̟͍̖̟͔͔̠͓͈̞̈́̔̾͒̔̐̀͊̅̑̊̐̊͆͆̓̌̈́̇̏̈́̀͋̈̋͛̽̉̏͘͘͜͝ͅų̴̨̧̹͖̫̘͎̞͔̤͓͔͙͉̟͖̳̞̩̗̜̂̆͑͆̾̓̐̽̕͜͜t̶̨̛̛̺̣̙̞͎̜̲͓͎̫̅͗̔̏̋́͐̃̀̓͒͊̈́̾̅͆̈́̇͗̏̓̄̽͋̃̌̉̈́̄͑͐̂͆͘͘̕͠͠͝ ̵̧̡̜̖̜̝̺̤̻̩̞͔̫͉̯͙̩̹͎͙͖̗̭̇͛̓͆͊̒͂̀͑͒̄͑̊̄̅͌͂̀̔̂͆̓̒̈͊͋̓̄͛̽͐͌̊̋̃͒̚͝͝n̷̢̧̫̦̫̻̙̪̲̼͕̩͖̣̦̗̪̩͉̞̞̭̫̜̤͉̯̰̭͓͔͎̥̪̥̭̟̻̰̐͒͐͌̔̋͛́̋͐̍̋̀͑̃̌̈́̎̍͆͌̂̊͗̚͠ơ̵̡̧̧̧̨̡̨̞͖̭̞̘̣̙̱͈̹̼̠̺̦̮͙͍͉̞̥͕̤̻̹̬̇̑̇͗̄̾̽́̔͗̐̆̄̔̍̓̀͛̏̌̔͒͒̈́̕͜͜͝͝͠b̶̡̨̛̛̛͙͓̣͎̤̙̹̥̲͙͎̩͓͍̗̗͔͕̰̦̮̦͈̃̈̌̍̑͛̽͋̒̚̚͜͝o̸̡̧̧̢̨̝̰̱͓̹̩̳̹̣̗͇͈̻͔̯̪͖̹̟̰̜͉͙̹͓͎̯̦͓͔̤̊͑̑̉̇̐́̎̍̀͌͋͛̋̕͜͜͠͝͝d̸̡̨̨̨̢̨̛̠̗̺̟͈̻̬̪̖͎͙̙̭͓̮̺̞̭̻̻̯͉̱̤̲̬͍̮̦͇͔̠̼͖̳͕͉̰̰͕͍̜̯̰̳͚̦̳̠̗̤̋̈́̐̔̍̉͊̆́͋̀̈́̎̊̓͂̊̎̀͌̎̈̈́̂̃̔͆͐̾͊̒̽͒̄̊̏̉̑̊̓̌̔̈́̑͗̄͋͘̕̚̕̕͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅy̶̝̪̩̞̘̖͇̰̮̦̔͋̃͗͆̍͗͆͐̇̾̅̽̀̾͛̈̓̑̀͗͒̊̀͗͒̏̓̐̋̌̇̇̔̎͐̽̀́̽̃̋̿͆͌̈́̒͗̄͋̃̄͆̑̀̌̉̾͒̈́͑̚͘̕̕͜͠͠͠ ̸̨̨̨̛̭̮͈̖͈͖̜̝͉̮̯̹͑͆̄̈̾̉͗͛̓̌͂̇͗̊͊͑̆̄́̆̊̂̃̽̇̈̈̀͆̈́̈́̏̀̌̈́̄̅̈́̾̔̏̅̇̒̂̉͐̈́͋̉̾̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͠͠c̵̢̧̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̝̥̰̲͇̳̪̯͈̤͕̝̯̤͔̦̙̖̜͇̹̜̩̰̯͖̠̼̣͎̩̙͈̥͔̼̏͗̓͋̽̈́̊͋̈͑͆̊̎̾͊͑̐̍͂̆̅̈̆̈́̉̓̓̒̍͐̀́̈̂̍͆̉̈́̎̍͆̿̓́͒̒̉̂̌̊͛̅̆̓̌̈͊͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅa̶̝͍͕̘̭͖̹̠͚͖͎̼̪̿͑̐̿̈́̀̒͗̈́͂̄͑̔͆̀̈́̌́̊́̏̀́̏̆́̑̃͑͊̈́̊̚͘͜͝m̷̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̡̨̛̛̝͚̣͖̖̦͈̖̞̰̳̬̰̰̩͙̳̳͈͕͕̜͉̖̠̥̹͚͙̞̲̟͎̘͚̩̪̳͕̝͚̭̙̳͍̘̲̤̯̰̳͇̗̫͉͉͍͚̮̔̉̉̅̂͋̿̍̉͂̈́̀͆͌͗͐́̈́̿̏̄̏͊̒̓̉̉͆̆̈̂͑̈̊̒̊̒̅̎́́̿̏̓͛͆̋̍͆̇̃̿̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅę̵̡̡̺̳̰̗͎̦͇͚̙̝̲̬͉͍̝̖̞̮̱̱̩̻͕̯̝̯̰̼̜̻̝̲̘̞̭̖͔̠͇̬͓̱́̉̀̋͗̈́̈̐̀͛̏̌̋̇̅̒̎́̔̉͑̅͒͗͜ͅͅ.̸̧̡̧̡̧̢̛̦̠̗͓̼̝͚̞̮͙̘̰͍͔̥̼͈̥͎̜̥͔̩̺̰̺̼̪͓͚̠̱͍̳͍̮͔͙͎̗͇̖͈̤͍̘̖̙͒̓̓͆̈͊̅̈́̽̒̐̋̈́́͊̊̌̈́̊̋̐̂͐͊͋̇͂͌̓̿̏́̓̂͒̐̈̐̚̕͜͝͠ͅ

The encounter ended

They’d done it.

They’d killed off the ruins.

Finally, control.

Andro went to the right, going up into a room that showed the city. There was a toy knife. They picked it up and pocketed it, heading back and up. There was a barren tree, leaves constantly falling off of it. Asa stood by it patiently.

Asa hurriedly approached them, “you’ve been hurt! Here let me,” she gently healed them.

“Now now, come into the house, I’ll make you some cookies,” she rushed into the homey looking house.

They approached the yellow light.

Ḑ̵̨̨̛̤̩̗͘͝ͅe̸̜̝̥͍͔̬͇͓̪̿̽̀̈̃̏͂ţ̴͍̠̑̀͑͗̑̄̇̂̾͒̾͘ȩ̷̨̻͉̣̣̱̻͛̓̍̂͗̾͌̓̆͛͂͘͜͠͝͝r̶̛̛̼͖̺̲̞̬͕͕͆̿͑̆̇̅̓̋̒̓̿̈́͛̍̓̍̚͠m̴̧̞̗͈̦͉̮̝̰̤̬̪͕͚̜͖̭̟̤̐͛͛̀̆͑̋̾̎̎̾̓͠͝i̷͕̰̣̼̫̙͙̣̦̣͗̂̊͒̓̋͠n̷̼̝̠̦̺͍͕̘̯̜͔̱̠̝̻̓̋̄̂̿̃̿̉̌̽̽̇̄͘a̴̛̼̎̑̌͋̋͌͂̒̊̚͘̕t̷̨͉͔͓̳̗̗̩͕̩̭͈͕̠̻̼̲̮̳̋͘į̶̙̱̗̭͔͚̫̅̓̈͂̾̌͒̕o̶̧̨̝̥̯̠̥̙̯͖̳͙̾̏͐̀̊̏ṇ̷̢̛̘͉̒̓̈̏͗̏́͑̄͑̑͆͘.̵̙͎̔̊͂̅̃́̿̃̔̐̆̒̌̊͋̍͂́̐͝

Saved.

He walked into the house, ignoring Gyne’s look of sadness and awe.

“Your room is the first one down the hall!” Asa called out from the living area.

Andro nodded, going all the way down the hall to explore. Some plants hung out in a long pot. There was a mirror, it’s me! Andro. There was a door with a sign that said ‘under renovation, stay out.’ They hummed, looking at the line of flowers, Asa seemed to like greenery. The next room seemed to be Asa’s room. It had an array of plants, from cacti to roses. There was a dresser, when opened there was an array of cloaks. There was a large bookcase, full of books from action to horror to even fantasy. A rather large bed sat in the corner while a desk set up with an open book lay. The book had messy writing, seemingly a part of some sort of book she was writing. There was also a trash can. Andro left into their room, it was nice. A lamp, uninteresting toys, a dresser, and a bed. They crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Andro woke up to the smell of cookies and a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the floor. They took some, pocketing it for later. They hummed, walking to the kitchen. Nothing of interest. They headed back down to see Asa on a chair, reading.

“Asa.. how do you get out of the ruins?” Andro asked.

Asa stayed silent.

“Asa. I need to leave the ruins.”

Silence.

“Asa. I. Need. To. Go.”

Asa slammed the book shut, getting up and storming downstairs, Andro following quickly behind. The lengthy purple hallway toward a door. Asa stood firmly in front of it.

“If you wanna go, prove to me you can go through with it,” Asa growled.

I’m a single hit. She collapsed. Gasping out in pain.

“You… you demon. I… you’re going to kill them all..” she disappeared into a pile of dust.

Dead and gone.

They walked down a long hallway to see Ace lounging around again.

“So you killed her, eh? How inhuman! You gonna kill everyone too? Wonderful idea, partner!” she.. disappeared?

Andro shrugged it off and continued down the hall. Into the next room.

S̸̛͖̲̼̠͖͙̼̫̻̪͇̍̾̃̂͛̈́̓͛͒̄́̍̊̚̕͘͜͝͠ͅa̸̛͇͓̩̦̱̹͇̮̗̘̫̤̩̼̿͑͋͋͌̃͂͂̎͑́̈̈́͛̐͝ͅv̷̨̨̨̡̢̢͍̠͔͍͕͇̠̲̭͎̣̠̗͈̦̬̫̻̟̱̜̭͙̝̼̭̹̮͕̱̫̝̟̳̮͂̏͊̊ͅi̴̡̡̢̛̛̥̜͕̩̠̹͇͓̪̫̗̣͕̱͎̼͚̻̻̤̝͈̱̤̰͎̞͕̻̥͍̲̦̦͙̟̮͈̟͓͇̣̯̻͂̈́̋̀̆̋͂̂͗̓̕͠ͅỡ̷̡̢̡̡̟̥̖̣̯̲̮͕͓̫̫͖̹̣̟̩͎̩͎͙̮̮̗̥̙͚̮͍͚͙̣̖̖̯̩̘͔̱̖̦̭͕̹̳̝̀́̋̔͑̉̏͆̎́͒͒̏̈́̒̒́͂́̋͌̃͒̑̂̉̾̽̎̿́͆̈́̎́̊̑͐̍͌́͗̎̓̅̋̆͌̓͘͘r̷̲̫͍̮̰͕̳͓̟̟͎͖͇̞̥̝͖̯̿͂̓̐́̽̽̿͗͑̅̃͒̌̈̾͂͌̃͗͂͛̍͊́̆͆̀̆͗͒̿̉̕͘̕͘͘t̶̨̨̛̛̬̘̰̗̤̘̩͎̥̉̀̾͗̍̇̃̈́̀́͊͑͂̓̈́͋̒̚̚̚͠͠ą̷̡̹̬̼̼̹̯̻̮̼̜̟̦͖̰͈̮̗͙͓̻̫̞̗̩̜͙͎͇̭̹̮͋͗̐̆̽̈̆̈́͂͛̈̏͋̅͐̚͜͝͝ͅl̴̨̢̛̛̳̻̱̯̻̫̬̠͙̖̳͉̮̗̺̦̺̞̳̪̖̙̭̤̟͚̞͔̟̊͗̓̒̏͆͒̐͆̄̾̎̄̈́̃̔̉̈́̈́̃̓̇̑̈́̎̾͒́̆̈́̔̊͆͑͌́̄̋̃́̚͘͘̚͜͜͝ḝ̴̧̨̧̳̥̼͖̪̼̞̰̞͕͓̞̖͓̟͔̪̤̬̠̥͉͇̪̳̮̥̦͈̻͕̝͕̮͔͕̙̼̠̖͉̦̔̈̑͗́͌͆̉̅͌̈̊̀̍͑̔̑͋͛̇͂̈́̈́̂͛̒̾͂̆͘͘̚̕͜͜͠͝ͅ.̷̻̗͕͇̝̣̝̣͓̒̔̍̌̈́̽̊͛͊̈̓̌̇̊̿͌̅̏͛̔̃́͌̑͘̕̕͝͝͝͝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya like Danganronpa check out my other fic, it’s currently on a hiatus bc I have no ideas and I’m lazy but I think the prologue is quite nice. Also if y’all need a translation for glitched text I’m always here!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is too short/seems rushed, was just a random idea lolz


End file.
